poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West
''Thomas' Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It is the sequel to Thomas' Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Thomas and his friends (along with Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Zenda, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Bill and Ben, Trixie, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Iago, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan) goes back to New York to reunite Fievel Mousekewitz and his family as they move to a town out west called Green River and faced the Cactus Cat Led by Cat R. Waul (whom The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, The Dazzlings, Maleficent, Jafar, Myotismon, Rothbart, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil and Dangerous Dan work for). Trivia *Bill & Ben, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Zenda, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Iago, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan), The Devious of Evil, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Naga, Maleficent, Jafar, Myotismon, Rothbart, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Dangerous Dan and The Flim Flam Brothers are guest starring in this film. *The Devious of Evil, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Naga, Maleficent, Jafar, Myotismon, Rothbart, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Dangerous Dan and The Flim Flam Brothers will be working with Cat R. Waul. *This film marks the first and only debut of The Flim Flam Brothers from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Both 16 episodes of Thomas & Friends: Series 3 and An American Tail: Fievel Goes West were released in 1991. *Both Jean-Bob and Cat R. Waul were voiced by John Cleese. *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' was released by Universal which owns home video distribution rights for the Thomas & Friends in the US starting with Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave onwards and co-owns current home video rights for The Swan Princess films with Sony in Australia, due to Universal partnering with Sony for Australian home video rights. *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin have faced Cat R. Waul before in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure. *Yakko Warner was planning to do Timon and Pumbaa crossover with this film, but let's 76859Thomas guest star them in this version instead. *This film will be dedicated to the loving memory of James Horner (1953-2015), who composed the real film's music score and songs and died in a plane crash. *Aladdin will make a cameo appearance during the battle scene even though he will make his full appearance in Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. *The adventures continues in Thomas' Adventures of Fievel's American Tails. *Thomas and his friends will face The Flim Flam Brothers again in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony - Best Gift Ever. Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Western films Category:Sequel films Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Dom DeLuise